


slobber

by Catsby



Series: pushing the limit [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark has a Big Dick, Riding, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, They're both switches/verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: “Hyung, will you spit in my mouth?”For a second, Johnny thinks he’s hallucinating.But then that voice comes to his ears again, barely above a soft whisper this time, “Hyung?”And he's forced to realize, oh, no, this is very real.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: pushing the limit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921576
Comments: 31
Kudos: 458





	slobber

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i kept calling this my "spit kink johnmark fic" but in all actuality its more like my "oh theres spit kink but then it quickly devolves into just other general filth fic"  
> basically i didn't make the spit kink as prominent as i would've liked but i still like the final product lmao plus this way i can just write another johnmark fic with even more of a focus on spit kink :D
> 
> anyway, i still hope you enjoy it ;; <33
> 
> (also it wasn't beta'd at all so i'm sorry for any errors)

“Hyung, will you spit in my mouth?”

For a second, Johnny thinks he’s hallucinating. He considers the possibility that maybe Yuta spiked his morning coffee (again), or that maybe he just drank _too much_ coffee. Maybe he’s sleep deprived and the caffeine is fucking with his brain, making him imagine that Mark is standing before him now, looking up at him with those big eyes, making such a filthy request in that sweet voice.

But then Mark’s adam’s apple bobs with a nervous swallow and that voice comes to his ears again, barely above a soft whisper this time, “Hyung?”

His hand gingerly touches Johnny’s arm, worried and sweet, trying to stir him from his daze, and Johnny is forced to realize, oh, no, this is very real.

“You-” he draws in a deep breath, and Mark quickly pulls his hand back as if burned, looking at Johnny like he’s expecting him to yell. But he doesn’t, of course he doesn’t, instead simply going on in a low voice, “You want me to _what?_ ”

Mark’s cheeks flush a couple shades darker, and he promptly averts his eyes. Johnny glances down to watch as his fingers fiddle nervously with the strings of his basketball shorts. “Um, I-I mean, it’s just- it’s a thing I saw in a porn, and I kinda wanted to...try it.”

 _What kind of porn are you watching, Mark Lee?_ is Johnny’s first thought, but he decides to spare the younger the embarrassment and holds his tongue. Instead, he exhales, a low and slow sigh, before setting his mug of still steaming coffee back down on the table. He’ll have to come back to it later.

Turning on his heels, he murmurs a little, “Come on,” and heads off to his room, and he feels his face heat at the eager pattering of two bare feet on hardwood floor trailing behind him.

This isn’t anything new. Well, the spit kink certainly is, but _this_ isn't. He and Mark have been fooling around for a while now, all of it stemming from a night sometime last year. 

It was just the two of them at the dorms, so he’d planned to ask Mark if he wanted to hang out and watch a movie or something. The question already halfway out of his mouth, he pushed the door open to find Mark spread out on the bed, wrist bent at an awkward angle as he tried to fuck himself with a buzzing dildo. His fingers were so slippery with all the lube he used that he couldn’t hold onto the toy properly, his eyes big and filled with desperate tears as he struggled and whimpered out Johnny’s name.

Whatever unspoken tension that’d been building between them until that point suddenly snapped, and Johnny hesitated barely a second before he was on him, wrapping one hand around his drooling cock and the other around the base of the toy to fuck him how he deserved, all while kissing him stupid.

It was definitely a spur of the moment thing, but neither of them regretted it. With their busy schedules, it’d been hard recently for all of the members to get off. Hook-ups were hard to come by(and out of the question for most of them, considering the risk of scandals), and jerking off while living with ten other dudes was a bit uncomfortable, to say the least.

Some of them found a way though, and that way included, to put it lightly, _helping_ each other. Johnny never took part, and he had a sneaking suspicion Mark didn’t either. That is, at least until that night, because once it started, they couldn’t stop.

It seemed like every chance they got, Mark was on Johnny, pleading for him to “show me how to do this” or “teach me how to do that.”

“Hyung, how do I suck dick?”

“Hyung, can you teach me how to finger myself?”

“Hyung, hyung, _hyung._ ”

Mark’s a lot, but Johnny would never complain. What they do is a nice outlet for all the stress that comes with their busy lives. Even if it seems like every week Mark comes to him with a new kink or position or even _accessory_ he wants to try out, Johnny could never say no, because he needs this too.

“Get on the bed,” he orders quietly as soon as the door closes behind his back, having ushered Mark to enter ahead of him. He silently thanks God that Donghyuck is out to lunch with Taeil right now, because he’s not sure he could easily explain this situation away. Especially not with how Mark’s apparently _already_ hard, his arousal catching Johnny’s eye the moment he obediently takes a seat on his bed.

(In the back of his mind, Johnny might be a tad impressed. Mark has such intense stamina, he gets hard so easily and recovers just as fast. It’s a little crazy.)

The click of the door locking echoes Johnny’s audible gulp as he stares at Mark, taking in the sight of him, knees pressed together tight, eyes cast downward. He always gets so shy when they start off, no matter how many times this must be by now, but Johnny knows that’ll melt away soon enough. 

He takes slow steps over to Mark, who only looks up to meet his gaze once he’s standing right in front of him, so close their knees nearly touch. Mark’s eyes are keen and excited when they find Johnny’s, and they linger, staring with that eager gleam as he tucks his bottom lip between his teeth. Johnny can hardly take staring into those pretty eyes for longer than a few seconds, the intensity behind them almost overwhelming.

He’s been _thinking_ about this, Johnny realizes now, and when he truly considers it, he wonders if he might be an idiot for not realizing soon. All week, Mark’s been a bit distant from him, always making up some excuse to avoid being alone with him and never meeting his eyes no matter how he searched. He was starting to think he might’ve done something wrong the last time they fooled around, but evidently not, because Mark is sat here before him now, twice as heated as Johnny’s ever seen him.

Slowly, he brings one hand up to cup Mark’s cheek, and he savors how the younger melts into his touch with a soft sigh, leaning against his palm and letting his eyelids fall halfway shut. A small smile twitches at Johnny’s mouth.

“Say it again, baby,” he whispers, voice easily slipping into the dark tone he takes on whenever they do this.

Mark’s response is immediate. Long eyelashes fluttering, he draws in a trembling breath before whispering back, “Spit in my mouth, hyung, _please._ ”

“Open,” Johnny orders quietly with a slow drag of his thumb over Mark’s bottom lip, already red and swollen from how he’s been nervously nibbling at it.

As always, he’s quick to obey, swallowing one more time before parting those pretty lips for his hyung. He opens wide, as if showing off his tonsils to the man standing over him, and Johnny has to chuckle at his enthusiasm.

“You really want this, huh?” he murmurs, half to himself. 

Mark’s replying hum turns to a throaty, startled noise when Johnny grabs his chin to jerk his head up, tilting it back a bit more. His eyes go a bit glassy at the slight show of dominance, and Johnny smiles, thoroughly amused.

On stage, Mark is always so strong. His presence, his voice, the way he moves, everything - he demands attention, but more than that, he demands _respect_. Who would’ve thought that all it’d take to melt that coolness was Johnny’s hand on his chin and his voice deep in his ears as he whispers, “Want hyung to spit down your throat, baby?”

Mark lets out a high, throaty whine in return, and Johnny watches with a dark, entertained gleam as his wet tongue works behind pretty teeth, like he’s trying to form words with his mouth hanging open. Spit pools at the back of Mark’s tongue, and he struggles to swallow it down, throat strained and tight with the angle at which Johnny’s holding his head.

 _Exactly_ how Johnny wants it.

He gives a deep hum and moves carefully to straddle Mark’s thighs, sitting up on his knees on either side of Mark’s lap. Two shaky hands quickly find purchase on his waist, fingers hooking in the band of his sweatpants, and he chuckles, breath fanning over Mark’s lips. Typically, he might scold him for touching without permission, but since he’s feeling generous today, he lets it slide and goes on entertaining himself by slipping his thumb into Mark’s waiting mouth.

He rubs the digit over the points of Mark’s teeth and relishes how it makes him shudder, watching with intent eyes as Mark’s gaze goes unfocused, staring past him at the ceiling overhead. Throughout all the times like this that they’ve spent together, he has noticed Mark’s not-so-subtle lean towards oral. When they’re fucking around, he always seems to want something in his mouth, be it his own or Johnny’s fingers, Johnny’s dick or tongue, a dildo or a plug, just whatever he can get his hands on. He’s been thinking for a while that he should ask about it, but, well, this pretty much answers any questions he might’ve had.

Interest piqued in his friend’s newly uncovered kink, he drags his thumb over Mark’s tongue and chuckles when the wet muscle arches to meet his touch, the man below him letting out another whimper from the back of his throat.

“That’s it, huh?” he whispers before tipping his head down to lay his mouth over Mark’s. 

His thumb is in the way, keeping their lips from fully slanting together, but he just licks around the digit like it isn’t there, plunging his tongue into Mark’s mouth to tease and rub and taste everywhere he possibly can. He silently relishes the way Mark opens wider for him and treats him by crooking his thumb behind his jaw, pressing into the softness beneath his tongue and holding on tight to keep his head angled just how he wants it.

He swallows down every sweet little noise the younger lets out, all garbled whines and strangled moans. His tongue drags over the ridges of Mark’s palette to draw out another delicious noise, and he feels with a smile when Mark’s hands drift down from his waist to grip his thighs instead, sliding inwards as they go. Then, those strong fingers are digging into the meat of his inner thighs, and he breathes a low groan into Mark’s waiting mouth.

“Fuck, babe,” he huffs an airy laugh, soft and hot over Mark’s tongue, and he smirks as Mark leans to chase his mouth when he pulls back. He fixes that with one firm tug to Mark’s jaw, his thumb still hooked behind pearly teeth, and he chuckles again when the young man immediately stills beneath him, eyelashes fluttering dreamily.

Mark blinks up at him, eyes wet with delight and chin with spit. His lips are chapped when Johnny takes the bottom one between his teeth and sucks gently at it, just to hear him whine again. As he pulls back, he dips his tongue into Mark’s mouth one more time, flicking behind his top two front teeth to tease him, and he smirks at the frustration gleaming clear in Mark’s eyes when they meet again.

“What’s wrong?” he purrs, his other hand coming up to cup Mark’s face as well. He rubs his free thumb through the mess of drool under Mark’s mouth and smears it across his cheekbone, tipping his head to one side as he smiles down at his red face and equally heated eyes. “You want more?”

The noise he gets in return might sound like a desperate plea if not for his thumb keeping Mark’s jaw from moving too much. Truly though, it’s less his grip keeping Mark in place and more Mark’s own will. If he actually _tried_ to talk, he’d end up biting Johnny’s thumb, and, ever hyung’s perfect boy, he’d never do such a thing.

Though, Johnny does feel the prominent prod of sharp canines on his skin every now and then, and he’d be lying if he said it doesn’t excite him in some way. Maybe it’s strange, but part of him wants this sweet, obedient dog below him to bite back. Briefly, he wonders how much pushing it’d take.

With that thought in mind, just to test Mark’s limits, he hums in faux thought and tips his head the other way. “What else could you want? I just spit in your mouth, didn’t I? Or is kissing not enough for you?”

And, oh, that certainly gets him a response. 

With a throaty groan, those hands are sliding up just under the round of his ass and gripping that much tighter. Wandering, reaching fingers brush between his spread legs, and his jaw goes a bit slack, his half-hard cock throbbing in his briefs at the tease.

“Okay,” he breathes out, “you want spit?”

He tries to ignore the damn near smug glimmer in Mark’s half-lidded eyes as he finally draws his thumb out of his mouth, not giving him even a second’s chance to close it before he’s grabbing his face in a hard grip. Pressing his middle finger and wet thumb into Mark’s cheeks, he forces him to stay opened wide and wiggles up higher on his lap, letting the younger’s firm hands push him along.

With his crotch pressed tight to Mark’s torso and Mark’s chin against the center of his chest, he stares straight down into the younger man’s eyes as he gathers spit in his mouth, making a show of it as he wallows his tongue around and works his jaw this way and that. The excitement visibly builds in Mark’s eyes, and his gaze never leaves Johnny’s mouth, staring with a hunger like he’s never shown before.

When Johnny finally draws in a breath through his nose, the hands on his thighs tense, and when he finally spits with force down into Mark’s waiting mouth, they _squeeze_.

Mark takes it with a moan like Johnny’s never heard, deep in his throat but strained from the angle, while his eyes cross beautifully. His reaction takes Johnny’s breath away, and he wastes no time in gathering saliva and spitting again, just to feel how Mark trembles beneath him and how his chest heaves with each shuddering breath he draws through his nose.

Without even being told, he’s kept his throat closed to let all the spit, both his own and Johnny’s, gather at the back of his tongue instead immediately swallowing it down. Johnny only realizes when he doesn’t feel him gulp and rewards him for it by cupping his face with both hands and hunching over him, leaning down closer to drool into his mouth. The string catches on his lip, but Johnny breaks it with a quick swipe of his thumb and then spits again.

A bit lands on Mark’s cupid's bow, but before he can whine about it, Johnny wipes it off with two fingers and immediately shoves both into his mouth, straight to the back of his tongue. He watches with dark eyes as Mark chokes and gags on his fingers, rubbing over his tongue and smearing and stirring the mess of spit there.

“Don’t swallow any, baby,” he murmurs, like he needs to tell him anyway, and he smiles when Mark just responds with an airy, nasally whine, his fingers curling tighter around the toned flesh of Johnny’s thighs.

He takes his sweet time thoroughly finger-fucking Mark’s mouth, spitting in past his lips every once in a while just to make it even more slick and sloppy, and when a bead slips over the round of Mark’s bottom lip, drooling down to join the mess on his chin, Johnny leans in to chase it with his tongue. He follows it to the source and pulls his fingers back just to lick hungrily into Mark’s waiting mouth, his hands cupping the younger’s face as he kisses him like his life depends on it.

He barely gets any warning, nothing more than a small groan into his attacking mouth, before Mark is pulling him down onto his lap by his waist, strong hands guiding him to press flush. He tears his mouth from Mark’s just to gasp at the sudden hardness he feels pressing against his ass, and Mark immediately meets his half-lidded gaze with a glimmer of satisfaction, despite how his red lips drip with Johnny’s spit.

“You greedy bastard,” Johnny huffs a short laugh before his mouth is on Mark’s again, their teeth clicking and slick lips slanting together in the perfect way as he grinds down with purpose on the younger’s hard clothed cock. The friction is _delightful_ , Mark’s responding moan even more so, and Johnny can feel his own erection straining against the front of his sweats now, precum drooling from the head and wetting the fabric of his briefs.

He calls Mark greedy, but it isn’t long before he needs more too, pulling away from Mark’s mouth again just to tear his own shirt up and off over his head. Mark’s dark eyes follow his moves and then drift downwards to rake over his lean, toned figure. He doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s literally drooling until Johnny brings one hand up under his chin to gently shut his mouth.

“Swallow, baby,” he orders in a low voice when Mark’s questioning eyes find his. He brings one hand up to curl loosely around the younger’s neck so he can feel it when his adam’s apple bobs and the way his throat vibrates with a deep, breathy moan once it’s down.

Mark meets his eyes again, an intense heat behind pretty lashes, and he opens his mouth once more without even needing to be told, just so Johnny can see that he swallowed every drop.

“Fuck,” Johnny murmurs at the display of easy obedience, and he whispers just a breath of praise before leaning in to capture Mark’s open mouth in another kiss, immediately diving his tongue in to lick at the back of his teeth. His hands busy themselves with scrambling to unzip Mark’s hoodie and push it off his broad shoulders, wasting no time once the garment is gone to turn his attack to the thin t-shirt separating them.

They part again just so Johnny can rid Mark of his shirt, the younger obediently lifting his arms to help, and as soon as it’s out of the way, tossed carelessly over Johnny’s shoulder, they’re back to making out, lips locked like they’re starved for it.

Johnny can barely think as they kiss, mind muddled by the feeling of Mark’s adventurous hands groping him _everywhere_. Lithe fingers dance over his skin, tracing the tight muscles of his abdomen and ghosting over his hard nipples before moving to his back, where short nails scratch angry, possessive red lines. Those two sly hands slip under the waistband of his sweats on their way down and grope the globes of his ass, and he jumps in Mark’s grip, his surprised moan muffled by Mark’s tongue as it pushes into his mouth.

The tables turn quickly as the dog finally bites back, raw power behind Mark’s hands as he guides Johnny’s hips to grind down on his cock again, harder than before. Johnny moves with Mark’s lead until he’s rutting steadily on his erection, one hand gripping the younger’s shoulder and the other buried in his hair, fingers desperately twisting the black strands.

Mark pulls back from the kiss just to watch Johnny’s face while he moves, a string of spit connecting their lips as they moan and pant together, breath mingling in the small space between them.

“Fu- _Fuck,_ ” Johnny eventually whines and throws his head back. Mark leaps at the opportunity and starts mouthing and nipping like a hungry animal at the smooth stretch of his throat, drawing more needy noises from his hyung. “Muh- Mark, _fuck,_ I need-”

“What?” Mark murmurs back, voice barely more than a low rumble against Johnny’s neck. 

He barely sounds like himself, and it sends a shudder through Johnny’s nerves, forcing another shameless moan from his lips. Words fail him, so he lets his hand fall from Mark’s shoulder to instead slip between their bodies. It finds its way with ease to Mark’s groin, and he relishes the gasp he earns when his fingers curl tight around Mark’s hard cock through his shorts.

Mark leans back to look at him again, and when Johnny meets his eyes, he nearly trembles at the wicked gleam he finds there, lingering behind innocent brown and blown pupils.

“You wanna ride me, hyung?” the younger whispers breathlessly, and the lewd noise that bubbles in Johnny’s throat is downright embarrassing. It makes Mark’s lips twitch into a smile, a sinful tilt to his pretty mouth that tells Johnny _exactly_ what’s to come.

Without another second’s hesitation, Mark’s hands are tugging at Johnny’s sweats, and Johnny’s quick to help, anticipation settling hot in his stomach. He sits up on his knees so the clothing, along with his briefs, can be tugged down around his thighs, and he breathes a soft moan of relief when his cock springs free. Mark takes pause to grab his heavy member and teases the red, wet head, smearing the precum beading at the slit with his thumb.

The stimulation makes Johnny’s legs shake, so he settles back on his haunches on Mark’s thighs, his hands behind himself on Mark’s knees and his head tipped down as he watches the younger’s hand jerk his cock in long, slow strokes. His mouth falls open around another breathy noise as Mark cups his palm over the head and rubs, his eyes cutting back and forth between his hyung’s crotch and his face.

Their eyes meet for a brief second at one point, and Mark bites his lip in a barely contained smile before drawing his hand back. He holds Johnny’s gaze the whole time as he brings his hand up to his face and cleans the precum off his thumb with one devilish flick of his tongue. The sight makes all the breath leave Johnny’s lungs, and he quickly leaps back to the task at hand, standing from Mark’s lap on shaky legs to at last completely rid himself of his bottoms.

He’s back on Mark in an instant, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor as he settles back down atop the younger’s thighs and catches his mouth in yet another kiss. While their tongues wrestle for control, he reaches down to pull at his shorts, Mark’s hands resting on his biceps.

It doesn’t take much more, just some skillful wiggling and squirming, before Mark’s fully naked as well, shorts joining the rest of their clothes on the floor, and Johnny clicks his tongue as he leans back.

“No underwear, baby?” he murmurs, and he makes a filthy show (one which earns him an uttered “fuck”) of spitting in his palm before reaching down to wrap his fingers around Mark’s shaft. He strokes him languidly and savors the hot breaths Mark puff out against his collarbone, lips barely ghosting his skin.

“I couldn’t wait, hyung,” he answers and gives a small groan when Johnny’s fist squeezes tighter, thumb rubbing just under the crown of his cock. His hands fall to Johnny’s hips and then slide around to his rear, and he gropes the firm round of his ass, nails biting crescents into his skin. “Want you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Johnny whispers breathlessly and rocks his hips forward to rut his cock against Mark’s. He takes both of their erections in his hand and bites his lip when his fingers are unable to stretch completely around their combined girth, most of which comes from Mark. 

He’s always found himself a bit surprised at just how thick Mark’s cock is. At just slightly shorter than his own, it stands a _very_ worthy opponent. If Johnny was any more immature, he might feel threatened, but as it is, he’s more enamoured than anything else. 

Admiring the sight of their arousals pressed tight together, lined up and dripping precum over each other, he starts jerking them both off, keeping the pace at little more than a leisurely drag just to make Mark whimper.

“Yeah,” comes Mark’s reply, and his voice is strained, tight, his hands kneading at Johnny’s ass. “Fuck, _please._ ”

Johnny bites his lip when he feels Mark’s cock throb against his, and he picks up the pace, starting to rock his hips in minute movements, fucking into his fist and grinding against Mark’s slick shaft. “Please what, baby? What do you want hyung to do?”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mark gasps quietly, and he leans back to shoot Johnny a pleading, albeit hazy-eyed, look. “R-Ride me, hyung, _please._ ”

And just like always, no matter what Mark might ask of him, Johnny could never say no.

“Hold on,” he replies softly and lays one more brief but heated kiss to Mark’s lips before hauling himself off his lap, fondly shushing the needy whimper he gets in response as he goes. Wiping the wetness coating his palm off on his hip, he walks over to the nightstand by Donghyuck’s bed, and he can feel Mark’s curious gaze burning into his back as he opens the top drawer and begins to dig around.

“Uh, hyung?”

“I don’t have any lube,” he explains with a short glance over his shoulder, eyes cutting but playful nonetheless. “You gave me such short notice, I didn’t have time to order any after _last week_.” 

Recalling that past day’s events, Mark’s cheeks color with a brilliant flush, and he sputters but doesn’t snap back, thoroughly flustered. 

Satisfied, Johnny looks back down to his search with a small smile and hums as he rummages through his roommate’s belongings. When his fingers finally meet the smooth, cool plastic of a familiar bottle near the back of the drawer, he pulls it out and turns to Mark with a grin on his face.

“So,” he chirps, holding the nearly empty bottle of strawberry-flavored lube up for Mark to see, “we’ll just have to borrow some.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done this before?” Mark mutters, eyeing Johnny and the colorful bottle in his hand as he approaches. His gaze only softens once the older is back on his lap, and he immediately leans in to trail open-mouth kisses along his collarbone, sucking at his skin just enough to leave little, unsatisfying bruises that’ll no doubt fade in an hour’s time.

Above him, Johnny hums and sighs, his free hand coming up to tangle in Mark’s hair. “Because I have,” he answers softly and sucks in a small breath through his teeth when Mark teases a bite, the sharp points of his canines ghosting over his skin, his tongue hot and wet as he licks at the spot. He tries to hide his excitement, but his voice still shakes, “J-Just whenever I need some lube and I’m out of my own. I sneak some of his. He- He has a new flavor every week.”

But Mark isn’t listening, too caught up in the slight tremble of Johnny’s muscles under his teeth. He licks at his skin again, a slow lave of his tongue along the length of his collar, and it’s like he can _taste_ his anticipation. He groans, low in his throat, before finally latching onto a sensitive spot above his collarbone and pressing his teeth into his skin.

Johnny’s whole body jerks, and a loud, surprised moan tears from his mouth before he can stop it. “F-Fuck!” he gasps and twists his fingers in Mark’s dark locks, tugging harshly at his hair. “Mark, _fuck,_ w-wait-”

But that only makes him bite down harder, and Johnny _swears_ he fucking _growls._

Another shamefully aroused noise squeaks past his lips, and he feels his cock throb where it’s hanging still hard and heavy between his thighs. “Mark,” he breathes, his tone begging but not displeased even in the slightest.

Stylists be damned, makeup and photoshop exist for a reason.

“More,” he finally whispers, and he drops the bottle of lube to be momentarily lost in the sheets so he can bring his other hand up to join in Mark’s hair, gripping desperately at the dark, mussed strands. “Fuck, please, _more._ ”

And just like that, it’s like a switch is flipped in Mark’s brain. He attacks Johnny’s neck with a new heat, hungrily biting and mouthing, coloring his skin with harsh, unabashed bruises for all to see. It’ll certainly lead to some ruthless teasing from their bandmates later, as well as some scolding from their manager and stylists, but right now, he couldn’t care less, letting himself melt like putty under Mark’s teeth.

His moans are soon enough muffled when Mark’s mouth trails up to his, their lips easily fitting together in another intense kiss. He’s so distracted by the tongue invading his mouth that he doesn’t even realize Mark’s found the lube until he hears the quiet click of the lid being popped open. The heat in his stomach stirs and only grows as he feels Mark’s hands working behind him, accompanied by the sound of what honestly sounds like _too much_ lube being squeezed out. When the painfully sweet scent of artificial strawberries quickly fills the air, Mark’s face scrunches against his.

“This stuff stinks, dude,” he mumbles into the kiss, abandoning the bottle into the sheets once again to grope Johnny’s ass with one hand and spread his cheeks.

Despite the very sudden feeling of being terribly exposed, Johnny breathes out a short laugh, only for the air to catch in his throat when he feels one of Mark’s slicked up fingers drag over his hole. He grips Mark’s hair tighter and closes his eyes, trying to keep his muscles relaxed as that daring finger circles slowly around his entrance.

“Right?” he barely manages to whisper back, his voice tight with excitement, “I- I don’t know how Hyuck- _ah-_ ”

A gasp falls from his lips when Mark abruptly sinks his finger into him, pressing it in to the knuckle. He can feel the younger’s smile when he starts kissing at his neck, a half-assed attempt to distract him from the sensation of him carefully prodding a second finger in alongside the first.

Johnny doesn’t bottom too often when they mess around like this, but thanks to his shamefully frequent solo activities, the sting of being gradually stretched open is more familiar than painful. Still, as Mark’s fingers drag back and forth, his thighs shake, and the concept of breathing is briefly lost on him, all his attention going to how, _fuck, it feels so good to have someone else’s fingers inside of him._

“Oh-” he squeaks when a third finger presses inside him, his hands falling to grip Mark’s shoulders instead, and he’s quickly silenced again by a mouth pressing over his. As they kiss, Mark crooks his fingers in just the perfect way (exactly how Johnny taught him), and Johnny’s muscles jerk, his throaty moan muffled by Mark’s tongue.

As it goes on, Johnny begins to wonder if the way Mark is oh-so thoroughly fingering him open might be some kind of revenge for how Johnny did the same to his mouth mere minutes ago. Because, _fuck,_ does Mark take his sweet, sweet time, massaging at Johnny’s inner walls and spreading his fingers and shoving them this way and that, ever pressing in deeper and deeper til his knuckles are tight against his rim. 

He even goes as far as haphazardly squeezing out more lube, as if it wasn’t slick enough already, Johnny shuddering as the cold glop slides down his crack to the warm spot where he’s stretched around Mark’s fingers.

Mark’s always very detailed in these sorts of activities, sure. Aside from his oral fixation, that’s just another thing Johnny’s learned through all the times they’ve spent together like this. He typically does take his time, so eager to please and make Johnny feel _so_ good, especially when they were just starting out.

But this is just excessive.

One more firm prod to that dreadfully sensitive spot inside him has Johnny snatching his mouth from Mark’s to gasp desperately, “O-Okay! Okay, fu- fuck, I’m ready, Mark.”

“Are you sure?” Mark murmurs back, his greedy tongue tracing a line of spit from Johnny’s chin back to his lips, but Johnny turns away before he can kiss him again, letting out a frustrated noise.

“Ye-” he chokes when those _ungodly_ fingers rub firm against his prostate yet again, the intense stimulation making his legs shake and his cock drool. He reaches one trembling hand back to grab and tug at Mark’s wrist, gritting his teeth when he doesn’t even budge. When did Mark get so strong? “ _Yes,_ fucking hell, Mark.”

Much to his simultaneous relief and dismay(though he’d never admit that second half), Mark easily gives in, albeit with a small chuckle, and slides his fingers out. It leaves Johnny feeling exceptionally empty, but he quickly works to remedy that, snatching the bottle of lube up and-

“Mark,” he scoffs at the empty plastic in his hand, looking at the younger’s sheepish smile in disbelief. “Mark, _where_ did the lube go?”

“Uh, inside you?” he tries and even emphasizes his point by dragging his still wet fingers through the slickness coating Johnny’s asshole.

Johnny sputters and reaches back to swat Mark’s hand away, his cheeks warming at the feeling of the lube dripping down his taint. There wasn’t much left in the bottle when he found it, but he figured that surely it’d be enough to last them through their fun.

Evidently not, thanks to Mark’s very liberal use.

“Well,” Mark starts, voice quiet, “why don’t we just-”

His hands come up to grab Johnny’s hips, and he pulls him down to grind on his erection, both of them sharing a moan at the feeling of his cock rubbing through the slick mess between Johnny’s cheeks.

Johnny’s insides flutter with butterfly wings at the sensation, the head of Mark’s length just catching on his rim before slipping free with a lewd noise. He grips the younger’s shoulders tight and gasps, “ _Fuck,_ that’s- I-I don’t know if that’s enough-”

But Mark doesn’t seem to be listening this time either. Rather than respond, he lets himself fall back into the sheets and plants his feet firmly on the edge of the mattress, just so he can jerk his hips up under the larger man, rutting his cock between his cheeks to coat his shaft in the extra lube leaking from his hole.

“Fu-” Johnny chokes on another moan and nearly falls forward after him, just managing to catch himself on Mark’s chest, both hands splayed across the expanse of flushed skin. His mouth falls open around a chorus of short, breathy noises as Mark continues to fuck his hips up against his ass, thumbs digging into the dips of his hipbones as he holds him firmly in place.

“That’s it, hyung,” Mark murmurs, and his sinful tongue peeks out to wet his red lips, his focused eyes never leaving the spot where his and Johnny’s bodies are meeting, a slick mess of lube and precum dirtying the finely trimmed hairs around the base of his cock. “Doin’ good, getting my cock all wet.”

“Oh, fuck,” Johnny groans and straightens back up atop him, one hand coming down to find Mark’s on his hip. Trying to pry his death-grip fingers off, he gasps, “Fuck, wait, _stop,_ lemme-”

Remarkably, Mark actually pauses, and Johnny takes the opportunity, sitting up on his knees. Mark follows, propping himself up on his elbows, and watches with interest as Johnny brings one cupped palm up to his mouth. He takes his time to gather some saliva before spitting into his hand, his eyes never leaving Mark’s, and he sees how the sight affects him, how his pupils dilate and how his throat hitches, breath catching halfway to his lungs.

“Spit, baby,” he orders in a low voice as he moves his hand to Mark’s lips, and it’s impossible to deny the pleasant shudder that runs through his body when Mark obeys, intense eyes staring back as he spits into his palm.

Johnny reaches down between their hips and wraps his hand around Mark’s cock to wet his shaft in slow strokes, savoring how his jaw falls slack around a soundless gasp as he adds to the slick mess already there. It’s not enough still, but maybe with the lube, it’ll make taking that _monster_ a bit easier.

That hope gets almost immediately dashed though, as Johnny circles his fingers around the base of Mark’s cock to hold him steady as he sinks down onto his length, slowly impaling himself. The stretch is immense, and Johnny lets his head roll back with a loud groan at the pain.

“Fuck,” Mark moans below him at the tight heat slowly swallowing him up, and as much as Johnny wants to hear more of those sweet noises, he has to pause just halfway and let his body adjust, chest heaving with strained pants.

“God,” he whines, eyes screwed shut tight, his free hand a white-knuckled fist on Mark’s chest, “why- why the fuck are you so _big?_ ”

The small chuckle Mark lets out in response is both charming and immensely frustrating, his tone somewhere between smug and sheepish. “I can’t help it, hyung.”

His hands creep up onto Johnny’s thighs and begin massaging at the tense, trembling muscles, gradually working their way up til they reach his crotch. Long fingers wrap around his still embarrassingly hard, angry red cock and give him a few loose-fisted strokes, drawing a needy noise from his lips.

“You like it though, don’t you?” Mark whispers in a low tone, his other hand groping at Johnny’s balls while he jerks him off. “Look, you’re still so hard for me.”

“Fuck off,” he groans and enacts his revenge, sinking down further to make Mark choke on his words. 

It feels like an eternity before he’s seated firmly with Mark’s cock buried _so_ tight and hot inside him, damn near splitting him in two. Breathing is a struggle when he feels so completely _full,_ his mind barely able to function with something so thick reaching so deep. Some sick part of him swears he can even feel Mark in his stomach, and the thought makes that tight knot of arousal in his groin clench, his erection throbbing and drooling in Mark’s fist.

“Oh, fuck,” he pants and leans back, reaching one hand back to catch himself on Mark’s knee. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

“Hyung is so tight,” Mark groans, and now more than ever, that name makes Johnny feel hot, like there’s a fire in his belly. A throaty whine falls from his parted lips before he can stop it, and of course, Mark notices and goes on in a low purr, “Does my cock feel good, _hyung?_ ”

“Oh, god,” Johnny moans and lands a small smack to Mark’s chest with his free hand, his other gripping Mark’s knee tight for support. “G-God, babe, fucking shut up and fuck me-”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Mark’s hands are on his waist to hold him in place as he jerks his hips up, forcing his cock that much deeper inside him.

Johnny chokes on a cry as Mark plants his feet and starts pistoning his hips up against him, fucking into him at a pace much too cruel for just starting out. He falls forward and just barely manages to catch himself on Mark’s chest, letting his head hang between his arms as he moans shamelessly, already too far gone to care who hears.

“That’s it,” Mark pants below him, his face scrunched in a pleasured but focused expression as he stares at where his cock is disappearing into Johnny’s heat. “F-Fuck, hyung, taking it so well.”

“M- _Mark,_ ” Johnny keens, tone pleading but he doesn’t know what for. He just manages to gather himself enough to steady his weight on his hands splayed across Mark’s chest and begins carefully moving in time with the younger man’s desperate thrusts, gasping every time he sinks down and takes him in so terribly deep.

It doesn’t take much longer then for him to settle into a steady rhythm, and he sits up straight atop him, hands resting on Mark’s around his hips as he bounces on his cock. He lets his head roll back again and his eyes flutter shut as he moans, savoring the steady drag of that thickness against his insides.

“Oh-” he squeaks when Mark cocks his hips in just the right way to prod his prostate, the sudden stimulation to that most sensitive spot jolting his whole body.

“There, hyung?” Mark murmurs, and all Johnny can do is nod furiously, biting his bottom lip hard to muffle the wave of desperate noises that well inside him as Mark focuses on fucking into him just like that.

Johnny about loses himself in that wild pace before Mark suddenly breaks it, hands shifting from his hips to under his rear to pull him up and off his cock. Before Johnny can cry over the all too abrupt emptiness, Mark is pushing him down on his stomach into the sheets, quickly moving to settle on his knees behind him. He takes Johnny by the hips again and hauls his ass up before pushing back into his waiting heat, splitting him around his cock once more and tearing a loud moan from Johnny’s lungs.

“Ah, fuck!” he cries, his hand finding Mark’s on his hip and holding on like his life depends on it while Mark picks his ruthless pace right back up. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

Mark leans over him, snaking his arms around his body to hold him tight while he fucks into him. His breath is hot against Johnny’s nape as he mouths and moans into his skin, teeth leaving angry divots and bruises. He touches Johnny everywhere, scrambling him inside and out, fingers tracing the tight lines of his tensed abdomen while his cock abuses his insides.

One hand drifts down along the trail of wispy hairs to fist Johnny’s bobbing dick, while the other comes up to grope at his firm chest, thin fingers cupping his pec and tweaking his hard nipple til it’s red and sore.

Johnny’s mind reels at the stimulation, rocking his hips with Mark’s thrusts between his cock and his attacking hands until he just can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t even realize how he’s been drooling until he tries to speak and his lips feel slick, the words coming out wet and strained as he moans, “M-Mark, I- I’m close-”

He doesn’t get much more of a response than a deep groan against the curve of his neck before Mark draws back to straighten up behind him, hands sliding down to hold his hips in a downright bruising grip. His thrusts turn frantic as he leaps to chase his and Johnny’s highs, the embarrassing sounds of skin slapping and lewd squelching filling the air.

“Gonna cum, hyung?” Mark rasps behind him, and Johnny lets out a strangled moan at how his husky voice affects him down to his bones, making him tremble in his grip.

“Y-Yeah!” he cries, nodding frantically, fingers curling in tight fists around the sheets in a death grip, “yeah, fuck, _fuck,_ Mark, I’m gonna cum-”

“Me too,” Mark groans. His nails bite crescents into the bruises on Johnny’s hips as he holds him tight in place against his animalistic thrusts. “Gonna cum inside you, fill you up, hyung.”

“ _Oh,_ ” all the air leaves Johnny’s lungs in one breath, and his eyes threaten to roll back. “Oh, _god,_ p-please-”

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to beg much more, because as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Mark’s hips are pressing painfully flush to the round of his ass as his cock throbs and shoots its load inside him. He feels Mark double over behind him with a loud cry, Mark’s leaner body trembling against his back as the heat of his cum coats his walls and steadily fills him to the brim.

He tips his head back and keens his satisfaction at the feeling, and Mark leans further forward, pressing his still twitching cock impossibly deeper inside him, to nose at Johnny’s ear until he turns his head. Johnny doesn’t even mind the awkward angle as Mark catches his mouth over his shoulder and kisses him with a slow deep heat, languidly rocking his hips against him to stir that filthy mess of cum, lube, and spit inside him with his softening cock.

Johnny moans into Mark’s waiting mouth, and Mark swallows it up eagerly, drifting one hand down from Johnny’s bruised and scratched hips to curl around his cock once more. He jerks him off, and Johnny pants against Mark’s lips as the tightness in his stomach builds, that hot knot coiling tighter and tighter until-

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” he sobs as he comes undone in Mark’s grasp, Mark’s firm hands holding him together when he threatens to shake apart as he cums, splattering the sheets below them white.

Mark strokes him through it, murmuring low praise and licking lovingly at his lips, and it feels like lava under his skin, a slow heat that has him melting and whining until Mark soothes it with kisses and drags him back down to Earth.

Being careful to avoid the mess they’ve made, Mark guides Johnny to lie down on his side and stays firmly nestled inside him and against his back as he gradually comes to, rubbing his spit-and-cum-slicked hand over the muscles of his stomach while whispering sweet nothings against his neck.

“-did so good, hyung,” are the first words Johnny recognize, and his lips twitch in a small, dazed smile.

“Yeah?” he murmurs, voice a bit far-off, and Mark immediately rewards him by laying more sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his bruised neck. Less than romantic, sure, but Johnny appreciates the gesture nonetheless.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Mark answers breathlessly against his skin, hand still smearing the mess across his stomach, not that Johnny minds. “You did so fucking good, hyung, did amazing.”

Johnny hums, the noise melting into a soft chuckle when Mark begins to nibble at a ticklish spot on the crook of his neck. He lifts his arm and brings his hand up to pet Mark’s hair, but he quickly loses track of him, Mark ducking his head to kiss a trail along his exposed side and lick at the sweat clinging to his skin. Johnny huffs an incredulous laugh when that adventurous tongue even dips under his arm, and he quickly brings it back down, twisting away from Mark’s mouth with an embarrassed flush.

“What, are you into armpits now too?” he snips playfully, and when he looks back over his shoulder, he’s a bit surprised at the genuine warmth in Mark’s eyes, gaze focused intently on his face and lips tilted in a small smile.

“Just yours,” Mark murmurs, and the heat under Johnny’s cheeks only grows.

Lost for a response, he instead lifts his arm to reach back, firmly grabbing Mark’s hair before he can get away. Fingers curled tight in Mark’s short, dark strands, he drags him forward to kiss him over his shoulder, smiling into the kiss when he feels Mark doing the same.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Mark murmurs when he pulls back, and he waits for Johnny to nod his approval before grabbing his hips and turning his gaze downwards. He hisses through his teeth at the drag against his sensitive cock as he pulls out, and Johnny immediately cringed at the horrible emptiness.

Thankfully, Mark has a solution for that, quickly sitting up and reaching for Johnny’s nightstand to pull out his favorite plug from among the other toys and a couple empty lube bottles. He sits cross-legged behind Johnny and spreads him with one hand, pausing just to rub his thumb through the thick cum leaking out of his loose hole with a small, pleased murmur.

“Hurry,” Johnny grumbles and fixes Mark with one over-the-shoulder look, and he moans his appreciation when Mark finally pushes the plug inside him. It’s not nearly as big as Mark’s cock, but it’ll do for now, at least until Mark recovers enough for a second round.

Speaking of which-

“Now,” Johnny sighs as he pushes himself up onto all fours, biting his lip at how the movement shifts the plug now nestled firm inside him. He turns to face Mark and sinks down onto his elbows, one hand coming up to wrap around the base of Mark’s soft cock, still all slick with cum, lube, and spit. 

Looking up at Mark’s dark, heated expression through his lashes, he drags his tongue over his lips with purpose.

“Let’s get you clean too.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if you enjoyed!! <33
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
